


Thankfully Between You and I, Nothing Has Changed

by sopenation



Series: ...And Baby Makes Three [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eita likes to make an entrance, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Pediatrician Kenjirou, Reminiscing, Surprises, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation
Summary: Of all things, Kenjirou didn’t expect to see his husband in the waiting room of his clinic reading a Vogue magazine with a hot pink baby carrier strapped to his chest.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: ...And Baby Makes Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131464
Comments: 27
Kudos: 104





	Thankfully Between You and I, Nothing Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Life Goes On by BTS ^^
> 
> I saw this tweet saying what if Shirabu was a Pediatrician and couldn't get it out of my head okay. 
> 
> This went from crack to feels so fast it gave me whiplash.

**Semi Kenjirou (28), Pediatrician**

The words on the page are starting to make his head spin and his hand cramp but Kenjirou has already downed two Venti cups of black coffee and he’ll be _damned_ if he lets something as shitty as paperwork get the best of him.

 _Fuck you_. He glares at the offending document, as if willing it to write itself.

“Semi-sensei?” His assistant, Suzuki chooses that exact moment to pop her head in through the door. “There’s someone here to see you.”

Kenjirou chances a glance at his schedule. “Do they have an appointment?”

Suzuki shakes her head. “No, but he specifically asked for you.”

“Okay, let him in.” He shrugs, turning back to his paperwork.

“Uh…about that, sir.” Suzuki smiles sheepishly. “He’s not here for a check-up. He just says he needs to speak with you.”

“And he can’t do it in here?” Kenjirou frowns, growing more irritated by the second. _Who did this guy think he was?_

Suzuki raises her hands up in defence. “Hey, I’m just the messenger.”

“Fine, I’ll go meet this prick.” He sighs, getting up and following Suzuki out of his office.

The walk to the waiting room is short, but he can already think of a million things he’d rather do than speak to some stuck-up bastard. Namely, his neglected paperwork said bastard was taking his time away from. 

Kenjirou’s not exactly sure what he’s expecting when they round the corner, but the prick he’d envisioned in his head had _not_ , in fact, been dressed to the nines with a hot pink baby carrier strapped to his chest, a Vogue magazine in hand and _definitely wasn’t his own husband._

He takes a deep breath, mentally counting to three.

“For _fuck’s_ sake, Eita.”

Suzuki lets out a startled squeak behind him.

The ash blonde looks up from where he’d been poking Emiko’s cheek, smiling that gorgeous smile he knows always gets him out of trouble.

_(Parenthood may or may not have made Kenjirou soft.)_

He steels his resolve. No, fuck this bastard. He was _not_ letting him use his stupidly good looks to get his way this time. Kenjirou had more pride than that, damn it.

He crosses his arms. “What are you doing here? And bringing Emiko along, too.”

“Is there a problem, doc?” Eita quips, knowing how much he hated that nickname.

“Answer the question, smartass.”

Eita chuckles, standing up and walking over with a smiley Emiko in tow.

“What if I said I wanted you to cure _me_?” He smirks, leaning over the counter.

Kenjirou narrows his eyes. “This is a children’s clinic.”

Suzuki watches the whole exchange with bated breath, eyes darting between the two of them like she’s watching a tennis match.

Eita isn’t the least bit deterred, instead leaning closer.

“See doc, I’ve been feeling a little lovesick lately.” His smirk widens. “And I was wondering if _you_ could do something about it.” He finishes, winking suggestively.

 _“Oh my god.”_ Suzuki whispers.

Kenjirou would’ve punched him if Emiko wasn’t in the way, so he carefully lifts her out of the carrier and does just that.

“ _Hey_ , that one hurt!" Eita pouts, rubbing his chest.

Kenjirou rolls his eyes, the tips of his ears tinged a bright red. “Suck it up, you baby.”

“I demand one kiss as compensation.”

“Not at my work, dummy.” He murmurs, gently pushing Eita’s face away. “And you still haven’t explained why you’re here.”

“Do I need a reason to visit my husband?” Eita cocks his head.

 _“Oh my god they’re husbands.”_ Comes a mortified whisper from the background.

“Stop avoiding the question already.” Kenjirou counters, turning his attention towards his daughter and blanching when he finally notices the hot pink sunglasses covering her face. “Why must you insist on making her wear this?”

“Excuse you, they’re a fashion statement.” Eita sounds offended.

Kenjirou looks him dead in the eye. “Are you seriously going to lecture me on fashion? _You?_ ”

“…Points were made and I don’t like them.” Eita pouts again, before straightening up. “Anyway, I wanted to take you out for lunch. It’s your break now isn’t it?”

The pediatrician blinks. “It is?”

Suzuki clears her throat. “It is, sir.”

Eita frowns. “Kenji, don’t tell me you’re overworking yourself so much that you forgot to eat.”

Kenjirou immediately averts his eyes, continuing to bounce Emiko on his hip. That’s exactly what he had been doing.

“That’s it, go grab your coat. Now.”

“Wait, but I have—”

Suzuki coughs. “I checked your schedule, sir. You have nothing lined up for the rest of the day,”

“What if a patient walks in?” He furrows his brows. 

“Then we have more than enough qualified specialists to take care of it, sir.”

“But my paperwork—“

“—Will be taken care of by me.” Suzuki said firmly, signalling the end of the conversation. She marched him towards the door. “Now go already! Spend time with your family.”

“I—Okay.” He relents, placing Emiko back into her carrier to grab his coat. “I owe you one, Suzuki.” 

“It’s not a problem sir.” Suzuki smiles, waving goodbye to Emiko. “Have fun!”

Kenjirou nods, taking Eita’s hand in his and stepping out into the chilly autumn air.

They walk in comfortable silence for a while, falling into step easily before Kenjirou realises he has absolutely no clue where they’re going.

“So,” He squeezes Eita’s hand. “Where are we going?”

The ash blonde doesn’t reply straight away, just continues humming the melody to one of his songs to a fascinated Emiko. She tries singing along but understandably, it ends up sounding like garbled baby talk.

“Do you remember what today is?” Eita finally asks.

Fear immediately creeps up his spine. _Holy fuck did I forget our wedding anniversary?_

Thankfully, Eita notices the building panic on his face. “No, it’s not our wedding anniversary.” He reassures, looking faintly amused.

“But it _is_ the anniversary of our first date.”

Kenjirou stops in his tracks, blinking once, twice.

“…It slipped my mind.” He admits.

Eita shrugs. “It’s fine. I wasn’t expecting you to remember, just thought it’d be nice to have a small celebration.” He smiles.

Just like that, he feels every last drop of exhaustion and stress from the day earlier melt away, replaced by a warmth that seeps into his chest and spreads throughout his body.

Standing on his tiptoes (because Eita had the audacity to hit a growth spurt after high school), he presses a kiss on his cheek. It’s chaste, and Kenjirou pulls away quickly because they’re still in public but Eita’s beaming so brightly you’d think he’d won the lottery or something.

“Well, where are we celebrating?” He asks.

A grin stretches across Eita’s face like he knows something he doesn’t.

“Remember where we had our first date?”

One car ride and too many MCR songs later (“She’s going to go through her emo phase before she’s even able to understand the songs.” “What’s wrong with that?”), they arrive at the park.

Kenjirou lifts Emiko out of her car seat, checking to see if her scarf’s wrapped tightly. Cheeks rosy, she babbles incoherently and grabs at his finger like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Eita sticks his head out from where he’d been rustling through the trunk, grinning as he holds out a stuffed picnic basket. “Cause I may have went a bit overboard with the food.”

Kenjirou huffs out a laugh. “Like I expected anything less from you.” He shakes his head. “If anything, I think the little one’s hungry.” He nods at where Emiko was currently sucking on his finger.

She blinks at the sudden attention, doe eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Dumpling, that isn’t food.” Eita tuts, poking her cheek. Emiko puffs them out in retaliation.

They head out to a shady spot underneath an old maple tree, laying a picnic blanket onto the ground. There aren’t a lot of people milling around, and Kenjirou has never been more grateful for the peace and quiet.

He lays Emiko on the blanket, letting her survey her surroundings. She can’t quite crawl yet, but she’s comfortable enough on her stomach and bobs her head looking at the world around her.

He immediately has to stop her from eating a bug.

 _That’s enough tummy time for now,_ he thinks, confining her to timeout in his lap.

“Here you go.” Eita hands over a bento, before taking the baby food out. “I can feed her while you eat.” He offers.

Kenjirou nods, smiling when Emiko instantly perks up as soon as she’s placed in Eita’s arms, in that uncanny nature where babies somehow always know when food’s coming.

His mouth waters when he opens the bento and is greeted by a selection of sandwiches, chicken katsu, tamagoyaki and fried tofu.

“You made all of this?” He questions, popping a piece of chicken in his mouth and melting at the delicious burst of flavours.

“I did.” Eita beams from where he’s spooning porridge into Emiko’s mouth. “And Emiko helped out too!”

Kenjirou lowers his spoon. “Really?”

“Mhm, she gave moral support.” Eita pauses to blow on the porridge, before continuing. “Well, mostly she helped decorate the floors with tofu but I count it as a success.”

“Oh?” Kenjirou raises a brow. “Am I going to return home to a destroyed kitchen?”

Eita rolls his eyes. “Please, you know I’m the better cook.”

He blatantly ignores that (true) remark, turning to his daughter instead. There’s excess porridge dripping down her chin and a smile in her eyes.

“Did you help out papa in the kitchen today?” He coos, taking out a handkerchief to wipe her mouth. “That’s my girl.”

Emiko giggles.

“Is the food good?” Eita asks after a beat, making airplane noises at the baby as he brings the spoon towards her.

“Really good.” Kenjirou chews, picking up a piece of egg with his chopsticks and bringing them to his husbands lips. “Say ‘ _Ah’_.”

Eita cracks a smile, gratefully accepting the food. He plants a light kiss on his forehead, laughing when Kenjirou scrunches his nose.

Apparently, Emiko does _not_ appreciate the PDA. At all. She lets out a whine and immediately begins fussing, trying to squirm away from Eita.

It’s not until she’s placed back in Kenjirou’s arms that she quiets down, head tucked into the crook of his neck as he pats her back.

“She must hate the PDA.” He snorts and turns towards his husband, who currently looked like a heartbroken high school girl. “I guess she’s trying to say you’re embarrassing, old man.”

“Rude.” Eita pouts, petutantly shovelling food into his mouth. “She really is like you in more ways than one.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot how much you hated PDA when we first started dating.” Eita sets his bento down, a teasing smile on his face. “You wouldn’t even let me hold your hand in public.”

“…I don’t recall.”

“Your face went red every time we kissed!” 

Kenjirou groans, burying his face in one hand. “Please stop bringing up my shameful past.”

“As long as we’re together? Never.”

Kenjirou glares at him, but it proves ineffective when Eita leans in again to capture his lips in a deep kiss. His eyelids flutter shut, and he sighs against the familiar pressure against his lips before—

—it’s suddenly gone.

He blinks in confusion, taking in his daughter’s pouty face and the tiny hand on his husband’s cheek before he starts shaking with laughter.

“I can’t believe she _pushed_ you off— _Holy shit_.” He wipes a tear from his eye, laughing harder when he notices the dismayed look on Eita’s face.

“Dumpling, _whyyyyy_?” He whines, smushing his daughter’s cheeks in his hands.

Emiko adamantly shakes him off.

Eita makes a noise like a wounded animal, slumping against the maple tree. “My heart’s been broken. How could you, Princess?”

No reaction.

Taking that as an excuse to step it up a notch, Eita buries his head into his hands and lets out the _fakest_ sniff he has ever heard in his life.

“Really?” Kenjirou makes a face, but it somehow manages to pique Emiko’s interest. She looks over her father’s shoulder, eyes going wide with concern.

Eita sneaks a peek through his fingers to make sure she’s watching before he begins fake-sobbing.

“Papa’s so sad now, Emiko.” He sobs, throwing in a hiccup for good measure.

Kenjirou couldn’t look more done with him, but it _does_ do the trick for their six month old. Almost immediately, Emiko’s bottom lip starts trembling as her eyes well up with tears.

_Hook, line and sinker._

She makes grabby hands, begging to be returned to her papa’s arms. A small sniffle escapes her when Eita takes hold of her, and she instantly cups his face in her tiny hands, scanning his face for any signs of sadness.

Eita’s heart _melts_.

“I’m okay now, dumpling.” He coos, peppering her face with kisses.

“I’m glad the two of you made up.” Kenjirou looks amused as he moves to sit next to them, leaning into his husband.

“What can I say? I have plenty of experience dealing with tsunderes.” Eita deadpans, side-eyeing him not-so-subtly.

“Shut up.”

Eita chuckles, resting his head against the tree. “This really takes me back. Remember? We sat under this exact tree on our first date too.”

“We did, didn’t we?” Kenjirou smiles softly.

“It’s hard to believe it’s still here. It almost feels exactly like it was twelve years ago.”

“I don’t remember there being this many shopping malls around twelve years ago.” Kenjirou laughs, resting his head on Eita’s shoulder.

“You got me there.”

The ash blonde grins, pressing a kiss atop his head.

Kenjirou sighs, reaching forward to play with Emiko’s hands, cracking a smile when she giggles.

“A lot’s changed since then.” He murmurs, sounding wistful.

Eita hums, eyes fond as he presses a delicate kiss to his knuckles.“ Not everything.” He says softly, staring into his husband's eyes like he was his whole world. 

(Which he was.)

A beautiful smile spreads across Kenjirou’s face, and that’s the last thing Eita sees before closing his eyes and leaning in—

For once, Emiko doesn’t make a fuss.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this did its prequel justice!! If you guys would like to see anything in my parenthood series feel free to leave a comment below!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 kudos and comments are deeply appreciated they give me endless serotonin
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/sunshine_maknae) if you want to scream at me about semishira ;)


End file.
